Battery cables, or booster cables, such as used in “jump starting” a vehicle, have been known in the art for some years. A set of booster cables typically includes a six-foot length of a two insulated electrical conductors of sufficient gauge to safely conduct starting current amperage. Four booster clamps, or battery clamps, resembling clothes pins and referred to as “crocodile clips,” are provided at respective ends of the booster cable electrical conductor pair so as to electrically couple either two batteries, or one battery and a battery charger.
A conventional booster cable configures the battery clamps with serrated jaw ends to make mechanical and electrical contact with: (i) battery terminals or posts, if the battery is not installed in a vehicle, or (ii) vehicle battery cable terminals, if the battery is installed in a vehicle with the vehicle battery cable terminals secured onto the battery posts or terminals. The battery clamps are spring-loaded to force the clamp jaw serrations against the battery post or against the vehicle battery cable terminals, so as to provide a positive electrical connection to the respective battery post or to the vehicle battery cable terminal.
However, conventional battery clamps suffer from the shortcoming that the serrated ends of the battery clamps, typically made from copper or a copper alloy, cause indentations and other surface damage to the battery posts or vehicle cable terminals, which are typically made from lead—a softer metal than copper. Over time, the appearance and effectiveness of the battery posts or the vehicle cable terminals may suffer from repeated attachment of the booster cable.
Another shortcoming is that one of the battery clamps may be accidentally dropped into the vehicle chassis or engine compartment when a user is in the process of connecting or disconnecting the booster cable from a battery. If the vehicle is a negative-ground system, and it is the negative battery clamp that is dropped, a short circuit may result by conducting electrical current from the positive battery terminal into the chassis or engine components, and back into the battery, producing electrical arcing or sparking, and possibly igniting hydrogen gas being expelled from the charging battery.
A further shortcoming is that the connection of the booster cable to the battery typically requires using both hands to hold apart the booster clamps when securing the booster cable to the battery so as to not short out a battery connected to the other end of the booster cable. One-handed operation is not a practical alternative. Moreover, an average motorist may be unfamiliar with the proper polarity that must be observed when connecting two batteries in two different vehicles. Although many lead-acid batteries have (+) and (−) indicators on the battery posts, or a red electrical cable routed to the positive terminal, these markings may not be easily seen if the surface of the battery is soiled from oil, dirt, and white chemical powder at a battery post. If the wrong polarity is made, sparks may fly when the improper connection is made.
What is needed is a battery clamp configuration that overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing a method to secure a booster cable to a battery without causing surface damage to lead-based components, while providing a good electrical contact, while assuring proper polarity, which prevents inadvertent battery discharge, and which requires only one hand to attach or to remove the booster cable from a battery.